Por culpa de las margaritas
by Shizenai
Summary: OneShot. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que su primer encontronazo sería, curiosamente, todo un desencuentro?


_**Notas del fic:**_

_Hola, jijiji... Éste sí que sí era el primer fic sobre Tifa y Cloud que tuve pensado hacer en teoría, en la práctica se retrasó un poco más porque tenía que revisar unas cosas._

_Me imagino que os daréis cuenta de que se lleva a cabo en Nibelheim y en un momento delicado, o tal vez yo sentí que debió serlo más, pero nada... ya os daréis cuenta pronto._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **__FFVII no es mío, y probablemente jamás de los jamases lo será. A ver si os creéis que la recolecta que quiero hacer para ir al psicólogo es por gusto..._

_**Advertencia: **__Spoilers__ de algunas cosillas que descubrimos durante la estancia en Mideel._

* * *

**Por culpa de las margaritas**

por _Shizenai_

A veces podía llegar a sorprenderse a sí misma agazapada contra su propia cama, enredada entre las sábanas de la misma y con el cuerpo húmedo y destemplado, cansada de dar vueltas sobre el colchón sin haber sido capaz de encontrar un minuto de paz en toda la noche.

Entre las penumbras de su habitación había aprendido a diferenciar las sucesiones del día y la noche, a distinguir si aquel halo dorado que entraba por el diminuto orificio de la vieja persiana procedía del mismo sol, o de la oportuna farola colocada a escasos metros de su casa. Y aún cuando era plenamente consciente de que por más que lo ansiara, su deseo jamás se cumpliría... Tifa seguía aguardando con la misma incertidumbre del día anterior, el momento en que aquella manecilla fluorescente que distinguía de su reloj, hiciera por fin su último movimiento antes de que la estridente campanilla de la alarma lograra romper con suma facilidad el mutismo al que ella misma había decidido estar sometida.

Para entonces, las pulsaciones se aceleraban violentamente bajo su pecho, los párpados se abrían con mayor interés al tratar de vislumbrar entre toda esa oscuridad, y aquellas orbes caramelizadas, que apenas se levantaban unos centímetros de entre sus flexionadas rodillas, se tornaban rumbo al lugar exacto, donde suponía, debía encontrarse la puerta...

Aquellos eran los minutos más dolorosos de todos los días.

Por más que agudizara sus oídos, ningunos pasos hacían crujir la madera carcomida del pasillo; el olor a café recién hecho no lograba colarse bajo la abertura de la puerta y embriagarle el paladar como en antaño... Por más tiempo que concediese a su pequeña esperanza, en ninguna de aquellas mañanas la puerta era abierta con cuidado por aquel ángel que le había dado a luz hace quince años y cuya sonrisa no le había fallado en ninguno de sus despertares posteriores, justo hasta, por desgracia, esas últimas semanas después de su muerte.

Convencida por entonces de que aquellos capítulos dejarían de formar parte de su vida, una sobrecogedora bocanada de aire escapaba de sus labios dejando liberar nuevamente aquella ilusión desvanecida, al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se humedecían con finos hilillos cristalizados y su rostro volvía a quedar sumergido en el abismo que había creado entre sus brazos entrelazados sobre su propio cuerpo, al menos, hasta el día siguiente.

x

x-x-x

x

La mayoría de las ocasiones tenía la sensación de que su único y más importante objetivo en la vida sería sobrevivir a su propia torpeza...

Cuando Cloud dio de bruces contra el suelo y contempló como aquellas barras de pan recién compradas se esparcían por la arena, supo que ni las magulladuras en las palmas de sus manos ni la brecha que una vez más se abría en una de sus rodillas, le salvarían de una buena reprimenda si optaba por aparecerse ante su madre como si tal cosa.

Se incorporó del suelo tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las burlonas risitas procedentes del otro lado del vecindario, y cuando sacudió su ropa de toda mota de polvo, rebuscó entre los cachivaches y demás utensilios inservibles en sus bolsillos, rezando por que aún conservara parte de las monedas que había estando atesorando los últimos días.

Regresando una vez más de la panadería y habiéndose excusado con la primera pantomima que cruzó por su cabeza, tuvo la evocación en mente del desafortunado acontecimiento de hacía unas semanas. Se lo había recordado el escozor que, en su reciente herida, comenzaba a dificultarle la caminata hacía su casa.

En su cuerpo apenas quedaban huellas de la caída desastrosa desde el puente ya desmoronado que conducía hacía los peligrosos territorios del Monte Nibel, y sin embargo, y por razones que un chico como él apenas alcanzaba a comprender todavía, la imagen tan detallada en su mente de aquella chica postrada y maltrecha sobre las rocas, dolía en su corazón tanto o más, que cualquiera de las heridas superficiales que su eterno despiste le hubiese podido provocar en toda su vida.

Inmediatamente su rostro se volteó en dirección contraria, suspirando con desilusión cuando, otro día más, la que había sido la alegre y primaveral ventana de su vecina volvía a encontrarse completamente cerrada, anodina... Sucia por la polvareda que había trasladado hacia ella el viento y decorada bajo el alfeizar de la misma con dos pequeños tanques de flores descuidadas que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo la vida.

Sintió pena, preocupación... Temía que la que había sido dueña de tan armonioso balcón estuviese marchitándose al mismo ritmo que lo hacían sus olvidadas flores, y aunque su único contacto con ella se limitaba a observarla secretamente desde la lejanía, era una costumbre que al final había acabado satisfaciéndole. Podría decirse que se conformaba con eso, o al menos, de eso se convencía.

Pellizco la recién horneada barra de pan, consiguió llevarse un pedacito del mismo a la boca y fue entonces cando tuvo el genial descuido de recordar aquel sencillo detalle, que aunque sólo hubiese sido por unos instantes, había logrado, allá por el Monte Nibel, derrotar la perpetua tristeza en las facciones de Tifa desde el fallecimiento de su madre...

x

x-x-x

x

Trató de mantenerse inmóvil unos segundos más mientras ante el beso que su padre colocaba en su frente, sentía como su curioso bigote cosquilleaba su delicada piel, poniendo en peligro la difícil tarea de fingir un profundo y relajado sueño; esos de los que ya no tenía desde el mismo día en que despertó del coma.

Esperó a que volviera a dejar cerrada la puerta de la que ahora se había convertido en su celda particular y esbozó un roto pero claro «_buenas noches»_ cuando estuvo segura que no había rastro de él sobre la segunda planta del edificio.

Volteó su cuerpo con pesadez y extendió sus brazos hasta quedar de frente el techo, suspirando cansadamente hasta despedir el aire que mantenía inflado y tenso su pecho. Sobre el mismo lugar logró advertir la figuras caprichosamente esparcidas que lo decoraban simulando una constelación de estrellas que su propio padre se había encargado de colocar allí arriba hacía años, para que incluso en las noches más oscuras, el brillo fluorescente de las mismas lograra acompañarla a sus sueños.

La luz artificial que, probablemente había llegado de fuera durante la invasión en el cuarto de su padre, había conseguido dar cierto resplandor a las susodichas estrellitas que ahora la acunaban con su presencia tenue y poco perceptible.

Aquello la hizo sentirse mal por él, furiosa con ella misma... Sabía que no había sido la única persona que soportaba la pérdida de un ser tan importante de la familia; se había perdido una madre, pero también a una buena esposa, y sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer al respecto era añadir mayor dolor a su padre, la única persona que trataba de reconfortarla mientras ella actuaba de forma absurda e inconscientemente. Exactamente igual como aquella ocasión en Nibel.

Se maldijo una y otra vez por no ser más fuerte...

Repentinamente, una suave llovizna procedente de fuera consiguió dejar lentamente atrás sus amargos reproches y pensamientos. Cuando su mirada buscó inútilmente lo que acontecería detrás de la ventana, oculto por la persiana, se topó al instante con la pequeña bandeja y el cuenco de caldo que su padre se había apresurado en llevarle y que, manteniéndose aún caliente, se entremezclaba con el sutil olor ácido de una flor un poco ajada a la que ni siquiera distinguía.

Suspiró desganadamente. Ya no recordaba el último día en que una llovizna paseaba por la olvidada Nibelheim, y en el momento en que aquella flor trajo a su cabeza todas las tareas que había dejado sin hacer en casa, se acongojó al imaginar el deplorable estado en el que su padre habría tenido que encontrar los jardines que rodeaban la casa, el pequeño cultivo de arroz que entre todos cuidaban, las hojas secas de los almendros acumuladas a los pies del portal, cientos de llamadas sin responder en el contestador de la pequeña sala de estar... Hasta podía imaginarse como una fotografía nítida y colorida, las decenas de rosas muertas en cada uno de los jarrones y cestas que decoraban todo su hogar, inclusive los propios tiestos de su ventana.

Tifa se compuso con una energía insospechada y acudiendo a toda velocidad hacia la susodicha ventana, buscó ciegamente el cordel que consiguió abrirla. Cuan grata fue su sorpresa, cuando esperando encontrar aquellos pequeños bidones cubiertos de flores marchitas, admiró como decenas de tallos de un verde vivo sostenían multitud de vivarachas margaritas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y las cosas no hubiesen cambiado un ápice. La presencia de su madre parecía no haberse trasladado del lugar teniendo como consecuencia que ni ella ni sus pertenencias se hubiesen visto abandonadas.

Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, pero por aquel entonces una enorme sonrisa estilizada y alegre se había apoderado de sus flemáticos labios, dejando entrever con facilidad una cadena de perlados dientes igualmente deslumbrantes.

Podía apreciar las pequeñas gotas de agua salpicadas por el cristal, pero suponía que difícilmente la cornisa del tejado dejaría enjugarlas lo suficiente.

Se apresuró al aseo de su propio dormitorio prendiendo el interruptor despreocupadamente, encontrando que la luz que iluminaba el cuartito fue lo bastante potente para cegar sus ojos por un instante, aunque no lo necesario para detenerla.

Tomó el pequeño vaso de la repisa tras extraer su cepillo de dientes del mismo, y se apresuró en colmarlo de agua. Mientras esperaba contempló su rostro ausente en el brillante espejo.

Aquella imagen la disgustó... Siempre había sabido que su rostro era muy similar al de su madre y verlo tan demacrado sobre su propia imagen, la estremeció. No quería tener en su cabeza aquella visión de quien en vida había sido tan alegre y animada, llegando a la conclusión de que de alguna forma debería poder salir adelante, recomponerse, seguir con una vida en donde no volvería a ser la misma, pues sabía muy bien que aquella experiencia la cambiaría lo suficiente. Se preguntó si aquello era lo que todos llamaban "madurar".

Al cabo de pocos segundos, cuando el agua logró desbordar el recipiente encharcando el suelo y salpicando de igual forma sus pies descalzos, se percató de aquel pequeño detalle... Tifa giró su rostro hacia la ventana de aquel aseo encontrando una noche de cielo oscuro, pero despejada...

Sobre el cristal no había una sola gota de lluvia y por el aspecto reseco del árbol que tenía enfrente, dudaba mucho que realmente pudiera haber tenido lugar aquel fenómeno meteorológico.

Se retiró unos pasos desconcertada y palideció. Tal vez lo había imaginado todo en su cuarto: la lluvia, las macetas de flores... Quizás el encierro la había acabado volviendo loca y ya era demasiado tarde para rehacer las cosas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo en el mismo marco de la puerta, temerosa de adentrarse en la habitación y no encontrar todo aquello que había percibido tan claramente hacía sólo unos instantes. Sin embargo, cuando sus orbes encontraron la ventana del fondo, los labios le temblaron de sobremanera: la imagen que otorgaba la vista de aquella ventana era efectivamente mojada, y los sonidos de las gotitas estrellándose por doquier resultaban muy perceptibles para ser mero producto de su imaginación. A punto estuvo de gritar asustada y huir despavorida en busca de su padre, pero como si aquello pudiese ser posible, los sonidos de la lluvia que habían sido suaves y relajantes, se tornaron más bruscos y un tanto... diferentes.

Cuando Tifa comenzó a sopesar el hecho de su aparente locura, enarcó una ceja, torció sus labios y abrió cautelosamente la ventana para, tras regalar un ademán agradecido a las bonitas flores, extender más su cuerpo y poder mirar con más comodidad aquello no identificado que suponía, debía encontrarse sobre su cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando le vio a él...

Se hallaba encaramado a alguna de las ramas más altas del árbol que creció tan cerca de su ventana, que ya lo consideraba parte de la familia. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y podía observarse como se aferraba con uñas al tronco, desconfiado de que las fuerzas de sus piernas aparentemente enclenques le fallasen. Sobre su otra mano sostenía una especie de bidón con asa, y por el aspecto perlado de su rostro, más bien parecía que la hubiese descargado sobre sí mismo. Las facciones de su rostro estaban tan alteradas por el sobresfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener el equilibrio y no precipitarse abajo, que de no haber sido por las firmes y resplandecientes hebras de su dorado cabello de ángel, al que curiosamente asemejó con el tono de aquellas plantas, la morena no se habría percatado de que se trataba del mismo Cloud Strife.

Al sentirse descubierto, el joven retrocedió inconscientemente, se torció el tobillo con la rama seca que se rompió nada más apoyarlo, y a pocos centímetros estuvo de estrellarse contra las vallas del suelo de la misma forma violenta que lo había hecho su regadera particular cuando se resbaló de su mano. Centímetros que la propia Tifa supo solventar en un acto reflejo cuando le agarró de las prendas a la altura del pecho en un veloz movimiento.

—Ehm... yo... No estaba robando... —balbuceó mientras trataba de luchar contra el ya inevitable ardor de sus mejillas, culpables de delatarlo—. S-soy... Soy...

—¿Cloud? —musitó ésta sorprendiendo al muchacho, como si no esperase que ni siquiera supiese su nombre—. ¿Qué hac-...? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me estás, me estás... —esbozó adolorido—, pellizcando.

—¿Eh?

La muchacha siguió la dirección que señalaban sus orbes profundamente azules, y sólo hasta entonces se percató de los jirones que sus propios dedos estaban haciendo sobre la piel, ahora amoratada, del muchacho.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué hago? ¿Te suelto? —exclamó alarmada.

—¡No! –le gritó bruscamente—. Digo, no, me voy a sujetar primero a...

—No, espera, ya te subo yo...

Al muchacho no le dio tiempo a detenerla y fue el propio bramido de su voz, cuando Tifa hizo un mayor uso de su fuerza al tratar de elevarlo, lo que le probaron que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Yo... igual... —dejó escapar casi sin fuerzas.

—¿Por qué mejor no intentamos...? O no, ¿y si trato de...? —parpadeó un par de veces antes de redirigir su mirada y escudriñar al chico que todavía continuaba con las piernas colgando—. Oye Cloud, no intentes cambiarme el tema, ¿qué se supone que haces a estas horas? Es más, ¿qué se supone que haces a estas horas subido a un árbol? ¿Y al árbol de mi casa concretamente?

—Mira Tifa, esto es un poco largo de contar y yo...

—Hazme un resumen —sentenció tan decidida que el rubio suspiró rendido, sabiendo que no podría oponerse.

—Parecías tan triste desde que tu madre... —se detuvo; prefirió saltarse esa parte—. Bueno, aquella última vez cuando fuiste al Monte Nibel pensé...

—¿Cómo has podido enterarte de eso? Mi padre me aseguró que se encargaría de que nadie... —interrumpió—. Un momento, ¿podría ser... que estuvieras allí?

—Más o menos... —apremió a decir un poco motivado por el dolor en el pecho—. Cuando viste aquellas margaritas, me sentí mejor cuando sonreíste, yo... suena tonto, ya me han comparado con cosas más absurdas, pero llegue a pensar que viéndolas me... no sé, recordarías, y si ellas podían hacerte sonreír, creí que podría encargarme de... Sólo pensé que te gustaría tener tu ventana justo como era antes, y que supieras que no tiene por qué cambiar todo ni... tienes por qué olvidar nada...

Los dos bajaron la mirada un tanto pensativos y durante los pocos segundos en los que reinó ese silencio, pudieron apreciar con mayor claridad el leve sonido de las gotas de la falsa llovizna chocando contra los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo, armoniosamente acompasados con los primeros cánticos de los grillos más cercanos.

—Cloud, tú... ¿estabas preocupado por mí?

—Bueno, yo, no, no es eso. Ehm —suspiró—, un poquito.

El muchacho giró el rostro como si temiera que pudiera llegar a leer su mente, perdiendo de vista el color rosado que comenzaba a aflorar en las mejillas de la morena para, más pronto de lo que esperaba, volver a enfrentarla, quizás extrañado al notar como las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de alguna parte del tejado dejaban de paso por sus labios un sutil sabor salado. Sus párpados dejaron entrever con más fuerza aquellos sublimes ojos azules y fue entonces cuando verdaderamente maldijo su tozudez, su estado, el hecho de no poder alcanzarla para consolarla en un cálido abrazo.

—Tifa, no llores —le susurró con firmeza mientras una nueva lágrima caía de los ojos oscuros hasta su propia cara.

_«Lo sabía»_, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras contemplaba aquel rostro desconsolado entre sollozos. Sabía que una vez mas sólo conseguiría meter la pata y provocar el efecto contrario a sus verdaderas intenciones. Era lo que siempre hacía.

—Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada más que te cause daño. Debería haber sabido que todo esto sólo te traería malos recuerdos de...

—Oh, Cloud, cállate... —musitó dejando de frotar sus ojos contra la tela del hombro—. Estas entendiendo todo justo al rev-... ¡Cloud! ¡Clo-...! —esta vez, insistió con más que mera preocupación—. Ehm, ¿Cloud...?

Y es que aquello no había sido cualquier cosa. Cuando la muchacha se atrevió a entreabrir tímidamente uno de sus párpados, pudo encontrarlo de aquella manera en que imaginaba que podía quedar cualquier ser humano que caía de un segundo piso.

Tifa se estremeció y Cloud... Cloud trató de ahogar aquel quejido como podía mientras hacía un rápido cálculo mental de los huesos y músculos que había acabado de descubrirse en aquel segundo.

Por suerte para él, los arbustos habían logrado amortiguar su caída, aunque pronto descubrió que se trataba de un denso rosal, con sus respectivas espinas. Y aunque sólo fuese por segunda vez —la primera había hecho acto de presencia en el derrumbe de Nibel—, ya podía dar por hecho que su buena suerte existía, aunque realmente tenía el cuerpo lo bastante adormilado como para cerciorarse de que se hallaba de una pieza.

Cuando oyó el chasquido de una puerta cercana y seguidamente la preocupada voz de Tifa, sacó fuerzas para incorporarse por si mismo y conservar algo de la dignidad que había ido perdiendo de camino al suelo. La morena se detuvo al toparse con su mirada y éste intentó sacudirse solemnemente mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a los crujidos de cada una de sus articulaciones cuando éstas regresaron a su sitio original.

—¿Cloud? Oh, por favor, dime que estás bien...

—Tranquila, tran-... —tomó aire al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula cuando una nueva oleada de dolor aparecía—. Estoy bien, estoy... bien.

El rostro alarmado de la joven se tornó a un gesto aliviado con una sonrisa cálida. Apenas había intercambiado palabras con aquel muchacho que ahora salía renqueando del rosal y ya sentía como si la hubiese acompañado toda la vida. No como parte de esos amigos que habían dejado de visitarla cuando aparecieron sus problemas, sino como parte de la familia que le hacía sentirse menos sola y mucho más querida. En esos escasos minutos, contemplándolo de aquella manera, descubrió a un chico orgulloso y reservado, pero también a alguien inseguro y amable con el que, sin saberlo todavía, podría contar hasta el fin de sus días.

El muchacho dudó entre alejarse o hacerlo después de despedirse, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, su aterciopelada voz acarició de nuevo sus tímpanos.

—Oye Cloud... —dijo Tifa abriendo el portal de su casa—. ¿Quieres entrar?

—¿Qué? —se enrojeció más, si es que aún podía—. Oh, no, no importa, estos rasguños ya los tenía...

La morena observó las pequeñas perlas de sangre brotando de multitud de diminutas rozaduras, y sonriendo exasperada, supo que de la forma honesta no conseguiría sanarle aquellas heridas.

—No, tonto... —río adelantando un par de pasos y recogiendo el pequeño bidón que había caído anteriormente de las manos del muchacho—. Era por si querías seguir arreglando esas margaritas desde un lugar menos suicida.

Cloud miró desconfiado aquella sonrisa. Tifa dejó de parecerle tan inofensiva y tan inocente, de hecho, echando un vistazo mental a las consecuencias que le había traído el estar cerca de ella, le hicieron convencerse de lo desafortunado y arriesgado que resultaba. Efectivamente, mantenerse a su lado parecía perjudicial para su salud, incluso ahora podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón bombeando a un ritmo desorbitado.

Sí, Tifa era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, sentenció Cloud... pero como amaba arriesgarse la vida...

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? En serio que cuando vi en aquel momento flashback la ventana de Tifa, allá cuando recordaban sus tiempos mozos, fue más o menos esto lo que se me vino a la cabeza xD Me dije, "see, algo así debió ser". Y es que desde mi punto de vista, creo que a Tifa le afectó mucho más la muerte de su madre de lo que parecía (que no me quiero ni acordar de lo que intentó hacer con Masamune en mano cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre), y sobre Cloud, ya lo había comentado antes, ¿no era tremendamente inocente y algo torpe? Sí, se me hacía de esas clases de lindura..._

_Bueno, como sea, espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¡Hasta otra!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
